


we tell our tales of love as we go

by aetherae



Series: yuri/estelle week 2018 [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, i think i've reached peak sappiness, no really this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: When Estelle tells a story, Yuri always listens.





	we tell our tales of love as we go

**Author's Note:**

> AND I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN because this one was surprisingly done ahead of time, complete and ready to go as soon as the day changed. crazy tbh. i'm actually really proud of this one though, i gotta say. it's so tender and sappy even i was dying as i wrote it. here's hoping you enjoy it as well!

> **day 6 – moon/stars**

Every night, Estelle makes stories out of stars for him.

It’s not like Yuri asks for a bedtime story, nothing like that, but Estelle loves telling tales any way she can, and he loves watching her weave them—the way her eyes light up, how she’ll move her hands like she’s actually spinning a story. The stars are a favorite of hers. She says that every constellation already has its own myth, legends and fables already passed down through time, but he prefers her own creations the most, when she takes stars with no homes and gives them one in her words.

In Dahngrest and Zaphias, it’s hard to see the stars sometimes given all the light pollution. Yuri loves the bustling energy of his new home, a city that hardly ever sleeps, but there are tradeoffs to it, too. Estelle still tries though, and they’ll lie on the rooftop of Brave Vesperia’s headquarters, squinting and pointing out stars they can find. It’s the same in Zaphias, although there it’s usually from the balcony in Estelle’s room in the castle, sometimes from the rooftop of his old place in the Lower Quarter. She tries her best to find the stars for him, but sometimes it’s just too hard to see, and they’ll point in any random direction and pretend there’s something there, some light for Estelle to add a story.

Every now and then, they’ll spend their nights up in the Fiertia with Ba’ul and Judith, usually when Estelle has to accompany the guild for a job. Those nights, the stars are all so clear, so bright and big you’d be hard-pressed to think there was anything else in the sky. They’ll lean on the ship’s edge, heads barely even looking up when there’re stars all around them already. Her stories then tend to be sweeping and grand, as intense as the stars above them. A young girl born into poverty who finds herself the lost, true heiress of a country, or a dashing rogue who sweeps a prince off his feet, out of his own forced wedding even. They make the quiet, cold nights in the air just a little warmer as they laugh together.

His favorite nights are the ones in Halure though. They’ll lie down on the balcony of her house and look up at the stars from there, their light not as big as it is from the Fiertia, but just as clear and bright. Estelle will trace new shapes and constellations with her fingertips, and sometimes, Yuri joins her, adding a person there, or a monster here. One time during fall, he swore there was a cluster of them that looked like Repede, and he traced the canine’s shape for Estelle to see despite her laughter. When the tree is in bloom though, the petals will get in the way of some stars, but Estelle adds them to her stories like they were always meant to be part of them anyways. She works well on the fly, whether it’s in battles or politics or stories.

It’s during one of those nights that she tells him his favorite story.

“Once upon a time,” she starts, pointing at Brave Vesperia, “there was a boy. Despite what he liked to tell people, he was quite the troublemaker at heart.”

Yuri laughs, already knowing where this is going, but she simply shushes him as her finger moves from the brightest star to a petal floating by it, gently tracing its descent with her fingertip.

“And then there was a girl, locked far away in a castle…”

“Up until she nearly busted her way out with a vase, right?”

“Maybe,” she concedes with a giggle, but when she looks back at him, there’s no embarrassment or shyness in the flush of her cheeks. Estelle turns on her side then, lifts her hand to follow not the stars or any petal, but gently traces the curve of his cheek. “But that’s where the story started, when the boy and the girl met. They met, and everything changed after that.”

He knows what this story is, knows exactly how it goes. Still, he laughs softly, lifts his own hand to take Estelle’s and link their fingers together. “And what happened next?”

Theirs is a story with no end in sight, and he intends to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from kaori oda's calling because even though the song as a whole doesn't really make me think of yuri/estelle or tales of vesperia, that line especially does.


End file.
